galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Airship Hull
The hull of the airship determines more about the vessel than any other single factor. The size and capacity of the airship is determined by the hull, as well as its overall ability to resist damage. There are many types of material an airship can be constructed with. Each material provides a benefit and a penalty. Sometimes complex hulls require special personnel to handle construction. Material Description Adamantine *'Benefit': Critical threat range of any weapon attacking the ship is reduced by half (round down). Additional thickness of armor plating adds fortification against critical hits. *'Penalty': Extremely high cost. Must hire one ship smith per shift foreman. Bio-Steel This ship is grown instead of crafted. It is an actual living creature. Engines are used as food for the bio-ship instead of lift, although all rules apply normally. *'Benefit': Regenerates 2 HP per ton per day. Does not require a pilot (counts as skilled). *'Penalty': Can be affected by bleed and negative energy. Must hire one bio-crafter. Bone *'Benefit': Necrotic engines require half the Power Factor per ton. *'Penalty': Physical damage and force effects deal double damage. Bronze *'Benefit': Low cost for durability. *'Penalty': Threat range of all weapons attacking the ship is doubled as if they were keen. Must hire one ship smith per ship foreman. Ceramic *'Benefit': Very light. Adds +2 Maneuverability. *'Penalty': Suffers double damage from all ramming attacks that hit the ship broadside. Must hire one ceramics expert for every shift foreman. Copper *'Benefit': Immune to acid. For every hour of flight, can generate energy for one electrical bombardment attack. *'Penalty': Grants a -2 penalty to reflex saves vs. electricity. Must hire one ship smith per shift foreman. Crystalline *'Benefit': Crews firing weapons below decks do not suffer the standard -2 visibility modifier. *'Penalty': Crews in the ship are visible if within 10 feet of the exterior of the ship. Must hire one gem cutter for every shift foreman. Darkwood *'Benefit': Adds +2 maneuverability. Reduce engine requirements by half. *'Penalty': High cost for low durability. Diamond *'Benefit': While flying during the day, attackers suffer a -2 penalty due to the sparkling light. *'Penalty': While flying during the day, enemies gain a +2 to Perception checks to spot the ship due to the sparkling light. Must hire one gem cutter per shift foreman. Gems *'Benefit': Grants +4 to Charisma based checks while inside the ship. Does not work vs. the crew. *'Penalty': Must hire one gem cutter for every shift foreman. Glass *'Benefit': All crew get a +5 to Perception checks to spot anything outside the ship. Enemies receive a -5 to Perception checks to spot the ship. *'Penalty': Highly fragile Gold *'Benefit': Grants +4 saves vs. light or sonic abilities. *'Penalty': Receive -4 to saves vs. fire. Must hire one ship smith for every shift foreman. Iron *'Benefit': Treated as if one size category larger when resolving all ramming. *'Penalty': Receives a -1 to saves vs. electricity. Must hire one ship smith for every shift foreman. Living Steel *'Benefit': Regenerates 1 HP per day per ton. Any ship that rams or is rammed by a ship made of living steel takes double damage if the collision is at an angle and fails a Fortitude save DC: 20. This cannot affect adamantine hulls. *'Penalty': High cost. Must hire one ship smith for every shift foreman. Mithril *'Benefit': Treated as one size category smaller for AC, Maneuverability, and Power Factor requirements. *'Penalty': Must hire one ship smith for every shift foreman. Orichalcum *'Benefit': Critical threat range of any weapon attacking the ship is reduced by half (round down). Additional thickness of armor plating adds fortification against critical hits. Treated as one size category smaller for AC, Maneuverability, and Power Factor requirements. *'Penalty': Extremely high cost. Must hire one ship smith per shift foreman. Platinum *'Benefit': Grants +8 to Charisma based checks. Does not work against the crew. *'Penalty': High cost for low durability. Must hire one ship smith per shift foreman. Stone *'Benefit': Highly durable for the price. *'Penalty': Heavy. Calculate Power Factor requirements at 150% the tonnage of the ship. Must hire one ship mason for every shift foreman. Wood *'Benefit': Low cost. Default ship material. *'Penalty': Flammable material.